This invention relates to an improved kiosk for 3D display systems. Specifically, the improvement makes it possible to have a compact and ergonomic kiosk viewing system for multiple viewers.
Previous display systems use micro polarizing filters (μPol™) for 3D display systems. The following patents describe the use of micro polarizing filters in 3D display systems and are incorporated by reference.
An invention by Sadeg M. Faris in U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,285 issued on Jul. 5, 1994 entitled “Methods of Manufacturing Micropolarizers” teaches the manufacturing of micropolarizers used in the improved kiosk system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,520 issued on Mar. 17, 1992 to Sadeg M. Faris teaches a method for producing high efficiency polarizing filters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,982 issued on Jun. 22, 1993 to Sadeg Faris discloses a polarizing wavelength separator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,789 issued on Nov. 25, 1997 to Sadeg M. Faris teaches a single layer reflective super broadband circular polarizer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,753 issued on Mar. 7, 2000 to Faris et al teaches the use of circular polarizing material have super broadband reflection and transmission characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,598 issued on Aug. 29, 2000 to Sadeg Faris teaches a system and method for displaying spectrally multiplexed images of three dimensional imagery for use in flicker free stereoscopic viewing.
Using a μPol filter on an LCD for a kiosk display is difficult because special viewing glasses are required. CRT and shutter glasses 3D systems have the same problem. One solution is to hang the glasses on a wire or attach them to a rod in front of the display. This solution only allows one viewer to see the display. Since a μPol based 3D stereo flat-panel display has a very large viewing zone in the horizontal dimension, it is possible to have many viewers on the same horizontal plane viewing a 3D image. This invention provides a compact and ergonomic kiosk viewing system for multiple viewers.